


Desk work

by juanitafromspanishclass



Category: Boku no Hero Academia
Genre: M/M, Uh idk the mic dudes bame, its just porn, school sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 13:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juanitafromspanishclass/pseuds/juanitafromspanishclass
Summary: Damn that's a good title LMAO GOTDAMNyeah so in this eyes is Aizawa and mike is the blond mic dude. Idgaf.It's not edited it's just word vomit porn. I dm twitter mutuals w ship porn so if you want some follow me and dm w a ship and if I know em you got it fam.@juanitafromspan





	Desk work

They're in school during lunch. Mike and eyes made a bet. Mike was like I bet you can't make me scream enough to use my quirk on accident. Eyes is like well that's one way to hit on someone. But eyes knows he's like so good w bodies. He Knows how to make everyone shiver. His eyes aren't the only powerful of his senses. So he takes mike into his classroom during lunch. He knows he can finish mike off before lunch is over. But still it's a huge risk in case kids come back. Eyes doesn't give a fuck. So he bends mike over the table and starts eating his ass first, hand on mikes back. Mikes giving some heavy breathing and sighing but nothing close. But eyes is hard now so he pulls down his own pants just enough and starts moving into mike. Eyes knows exactly where to hit so he repositions mikes hips. Mike is panting and moaning now. Eyes isn't gonna use his quirk until he knows mike is using his. Eyes goes harder and harder and mike gets louder and louder. Eyes knows he has to finish this faster so he starts jerking mikes cock now too. Mike is starting to yell at this point and eyes can feel vibrations of the yells in the air. Mike knows too that his quirk is coming out. Eyes uses his quirk as he moves so swiftly, hand moving faster than his thrusts can. Mike is moaning in loud yells now w pitch moving sporadically. Eyes has to keep his eyes open the whole time so he finishes mike off strong w heavy heavy thrusts and fast as hell rubbing. Mike is cumming all over the place now and eyes keeps going for another almost minute, eyes burning and watering. He pulls out and pulls mikes pants and underwear all the way off. Mike is laying on the table breathing so heavily and still moaning but quietly. Eyes licks up his back until his neck, then he whispers to him, use your underwear and clean up your mess. Mike asks if eyes came, bc he didn't feel anything seeping in his asshole besides the blood since there was no lube. Eyes says no that wasn't part of the bet. I got you off and you used your quirk. So what do I win? Mike gets off the table and takes his underwear to clean the cum off his legs and dick and the table and eyes hand. He's like whoa you fucked me wo even knowing what you'd win. Eyes is like yeah well I'm kinda cocky when it comes to sex so I could do it anyway. Mike is like well can I see you after school and fuck you? Eyes is like is there any other option then he's like I'm joking I'm joking. Put your pants on. We can go eat tonight and you'll pay and we'll fuck and sleep at my house. When we come to school tmrw I'm walking in first, you gotta wait a lil before heading in. Mike is like fuck this is a fucking dream holy hell. Eyes smiled underneath his cloth shitty rag scarf thing as he pulls eye drops out of his pocket. Mike apparently had his shirt off while they were fucking so he puts it back on but eyes lifts it up and bites both of mikes nipples hard. Mike quietly moan yells and when eyes pulls his shirt back down mike goes in and kisses eyes passionately. Mike is really good w his tongue. Luckily eyes kisses back. But eyes pulls back first. Eyes says okay get out now

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao amirite  
> Good work reading this  
> My other works get p problematic so watch out for those BUT that means if you want problematic porn of your ships come the fuck to me y'all.


End file.
